Souvenir of a Night Time Stroll
by AmayaAmazing
Summary: Hermione takes a nap in the room of requirement, and wakes up to a snarky Malfoy entering the room. Rated M, for lemony goodness. D/M.
1. Hermione

**Authors Note: I've decided to make this one-shot into a story. This first chapter is basically the same until right after she walks back into the common room, there's a slight change there, and then it's extended. Sooooo. Yeah.**

I sat in an empty hallway, absentmindedly waving around my wand, controlling the small fluttering birds in front of me.

"Hermione…It'll work out. Ron's just dating Lavender to make you jealous." Harry murmured his arm resting around my shoulders.

"You think." I sighed, my voice thick with tears. I jumped when the door flew open in front of us, with a giggling Lavender pulling a blushing Ron.

"I think this room's already taken." She giggled. Ron took a quick glance at me as Lavender entered another room across the hall.

"You okay?" He asked breathlessly. I tensed up, and sent the birds spiraling at him. He yelped and ran towards the door Lavender had just entered, slamming it behind with a loud huff.

"I think I might go for a walk Harry." I murmured softly, standing up and disappearing through the door they originally came through. I walked through the common room quickly, deflecting conversations, before climbing through the portrait.

"You shouldn't be out this late." The fat lady warned. I shrugged her off, and began to wind through the many hallways at Hogwarts. I stopped before the room of requirement, and to my surprise, the door was visible. I pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. The room was different than before. It was dimly lit with a small sofa in the center, facing a large bay window, which look over the Hogwarts grounds. As I approached them, I found that they looked quite eerie in the darkness, and I quickly drew the black curtains.

I sighed and fell back onto the sofa, and closed my eyes, feeling myself drift into unconsciousness.

I awoke to the sound of the door creaking open.

"Hello?" A sneering voice asked. I immediately placed it as none other than Draco Malfoy. I immediately reached for my wand before turning around.

"Oh. It's you." The sneer was gone, and instead a humble look came upon his handsome face. "I guess the room didn't realize when I wanted to be alone, I didn't want somebody to be here." He sighed and I jumped as his fell onto the sofa beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly. I was slightly afraid to look at him.

"Sitting, obviously." He smirked.

"Why?"

"It's better than standing." He chuckled. "And being here with you is better than being out there with all those people." I blushed.

"Are you comfortable?" Malfoy asked, looking at my upright and tense position. I shrugged and shifted slightly. He leaned to the side and wrapped his arm around me, I jumped. "Shh. It's okay." He murmured, pulling me down so my head was against his muscular chest. I could hear his heart beating faintly, and the comforting sound and motion of his breathing.

"Why?" I mumbled both to him and myself. Why was I letting him touch me? He shrugged, the action moving me a little more onto him. His hand came up to stroke my hair. I looked up at his face. His cold gray eyes seemed a little less cold, when they were focused on me. I tried for a few minutes to place the unreadable look that was veiling his features, as he stared intently into my eyes. His long pale hand moved from my hair to my chin, as he lifted my face and brought his lips to mine. My eyes widened in surprise before I melted into the kiss. After a few seconds I pulled away quickly.

"What am I doing?" I asked aloud, my voice frantic. "I need to go." I jumped to my feet and began to jog to the door. Draco jumped to his feet and grabbed my arm.

"Don't go." His voice was soft and childlike. I turned to look at him, and he wrapped his arms around my body.

"Malfoy I—" I was cut off again as his lips touched mine.

"You what?" He asked softly in my ear.

"I…don't know." He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the couch, he laid me down and hovered over me, before mashing his lips to mine again. I sighed at the contact, and moved my lips against his fiercely. He ran his warm tongue over my lower lip and I opened my mouth granting him access. My tongue battled his for dominance, but he won. While kissing me he wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me forward. I wrapped my right arm around his waist, and my left arm became intertwined in his blonde hair. He pushed me back down and brushed his lips over my eyelids, my cheeks, my jaw, and then over my throat. His hand traced down my shoulders, down my arms, and traced his way back up when re reached the tips of my fingers. He then traced over the curve of my breast, down my stomach, and then my hips. He watched my face as he did this, and I returned his stare with my warm brown eyes, with my lips parted slightly. He settled his hand on the curve of my breast before lowering his lips to mine once more.

I lifted my arms around him and caught the bottom seam of his sweater and pulled it up towards his shoulders, and over his head. He flexed his arms as he pulled it off, and sat up as he slowly yanked off his tie, and unbuttoned the white collared shirt beneath it. I stared at him in amazement. His body was pale, and perfectly shaped. I guess Quiddich really worked the muscles. He smirked at my reaction.

"Your turn." He whistled in my ear. His voice was so soft I scarcely heard him. I sat up slightly and yanked the grey sweater off of my body. He shook his head as I began to pull off the tie. "Let me." I nodded as he gently untied the tie and tossed it away. He slowly unbuttoned each individual button. As he slid the shirt off my shoulders, his breath hitched in his throat. I blushed and gave him a small smile. He took the back of his hand and brushed it from the side of my throat down my shoulder, and let the bra strap slip from my shoulder. He repeated the action on the other side. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my neck and undid the bra in the back and slid it off of my arms. I let out a shaky breath as I was exposed to the cold air. He laid me back down and began to kiss down my neck to my throat, down my cleavage and to my naval. I let out another shaky sigh as he moved up and took one hardened nipple into his mouth, his hand massaging the other. After a minute he switched to the other. He kissed back up to my mouth. "I think it's your turn again." I breathed into his mouth. He smirked and flipped us over so I was on top of him.

I straddled his thighs as I unbuttoned his black jeans and unzipped them. He sat up and slid them off as I hovered above him. He flipped us back over so he was on top again. He pushed up the plaid skirt I was wearing and ran his hand over my pussy through my panties. I groaned softly. He smirked again, and licked from my ear to my jaw. I shuddered as he gently stroked me thorough my panties.

"Malfoy…"

"Call me Draco." I nodded sighing as rubbed harder. "Uhh!" I moaned, he grinned, as I shuddered again. He made his way down my body and slowly pulled off my skirt and panties. I practically screamed as his lips latched down on my clit.

"Ohhhh, Draco." I moaned loudly.

"That's a girl." He murmured, slipping his tongue into my moist hole. I moaned loudly again and shuddered as I came into his mouth. He practically jumped up and kissed me fiercely as I tugged at his boxers, and slid them off. I wrapped my arms around his body and shifted so he had room to push into me. And that's what he did. I groaned as his big cock slowly worked its way into my pussy. "Is that okay?" He whispered, I nodded, slowly bucking against him. He moved slowly at first until I took over, matching his thrust with renewed passion. And I was rewarded with him slamming into me faster and faster.

I moaned in ecstasy each time he thrust all the way into me, and groaned when he pulled out. His right hand kept his weight off of me, and his left came down to fondle me while he thrust into me. I screamed in pleasure as I came, my pussy clenching down on him, causing him to come with a quiet grunt. With a quiet sigh he pulled out of me and collapsed next to me on the sofa.

"Wow." He murmured quietly.

"Yeah." I whispered back. I stood up slowly and slipped my clothing back on, and put my hair in order. I picked my wand off the ground and pointed it at myself. "Scourgify." I whispered. I walked towards the door, and before I exited it, I turned to Malfoy and whispered "Oblivate." Erasing the memory of tonight. I smiled and shut the door before returning to Gryffindor tower. As I walked in, I saw Ron and Lavender snogging, and laughed. Harry gave me an odd look.

"You're wearing a Slytherin tie." Harry said, his eyes now filled with curiosity. "What's the name inside?" He reached towards me, fingers brushing the silk fabric. I jumped back, my hand clenching the fabric self-consciously. He looked at me with the most bemused expression, before smiling.

"What? It's none of your business." I snapped, pulling it off my neck and shoving it into my pocket.

"Where'd you get it?" He asked, stepping a bit closer to me. I took a step back from him and found myself up against a wall.

"I…found it." I mumbled, putting my hand in front of my pocket.

"Then why can't I see the name? If you just 'found it', then we should return it." I narrowed my eyes, seeing that he had me cornered.

"Okay, I didn't find it." I snapped, "But I'm not showing you the—HEY!" I yelped as he lunged towards me, I shoved off from the wall and ducked under his arm. I sprinted past him, knocking Lavender off of Ron's lap before climbing up the stairs quickly, and sticking me tongue out at Harry and darting into the Girl's common room. I stripped off my clothes again and slipped into my pajamas. Before I slid into bed I wrapped the tie around my neck and drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

I woke up to sunlight streaming in my windows and Pavarti standing above me, a grin on her face.

"You're wearing Draco Malfoy's tie." She giggled. My eyes widened in horror. "Harry sent me to come see. I'm off to go tell him now." She started to skip off in the opposite direction when I leaped out of bed, and shrieked "OBLIVATE." She looked up at me with a blank look. "Harry sent me up here for something…I just can't remember what." She shook her head. "Anyway, good morning Hermione." I smiled warmly and wished her a good morning as well, then locked the tie in my trunk and slid on my dress clothes and robes. I trotted down the stairs and came up behind Ron and Harry who were furiously working on a last minute potion's essay.

"Good morning." I sang, setting a hand on each of their shoulders. They both looked up at me in surprise.

"You aren't mad at me?" Ron asked incredulously. I smiled.

"Dear Ron, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, you nearly took my bloody head off with those birds of yours!" He muttered an edge of something in his words. I felt my smile falter for a second, before returning full force.

"Oh well, accidents happen…Sometimes we do things without realizing the effect they have on other people." I snapped, looking pointedly in Lavender's direction. "And you." I said turning towards Harry who swallowed audibly. "Nice try."

"Nice try?" Ron repeated back, looking between my passive face and Harry's guilty one.

"Well, last night, our dear little Hermione returned to the common room at a rather late hour, sporting a Slytherin tie." Harry said smirking.

"Whose tie Hermione?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what I've been trying to find out." Harry's smirk grew more pronounced, almost to a Malfoy-ish level.

"And, I've been trying to tell him that it's none of his business." I stated, turning away before the blush consumed my face. "Well, I'm off to breakfast." I said quickly, scooping up my books and walking hurriedly towards the portrait. It swung open and I stepped out, only to run into something solid. "I'm so sor—" I was cut short to find myself looking up at the pale, handsome face of Draco Malfoy.


	2. Draco

Draco's Point of View

"Draco Malfoy." The fat woman in the portrait grumbled. "You do in fact realize that this is the Gryffindor common room, and not your own?" I sneered at her.

"It's none of your business, what I do, and do not realize. I'm waiting for someone." She rolled her eyes, and turned away as the portrait swung open, and the bushy haired witch stumbled out of it, eyes pointed at the ground. In her arms were a bundle of books. I didn't step back in time, and she ran directly into my chest, her books scattering to the ground.

"M-Malfoy." she stuttered her eyes were wide open and she looked horrified. "What are you doing here?" I looked at her with a burning curiosity. Almost a tenderness that I couldn't describe, and I hated it. Since when had I ever had any type of feelings for this Mudblood? I held out my hand and opened it, curled into my palm was a red Gryffindor tie.

"I came to find out, how this came to be in my possession last night." I said slowly, grabbing her hand and transferring the tie into it.

"Well…Did you…find it?" She asked slowly, I frowned. I could tell she was lying to me.

"Of course I found it!" I hissed, my temper was rising. "I very well didn't steal it. It wasn't given to me." He paused. "At least, I don't think either of those happened. The problem is, I walked into the room of requirement last night, and I don't remember anything that happened. I came to you to find answers."

She just stared at me blankly, and looked to be contemplating something within the confines of her mind. After a few moments she adjusted her skirt and looked me square in the face. "Well, you would do well to seek your answers elsewhere Malfoy." she said while dropping to her knees to retrieve her fallen items. I dropped down in front of her and began gathering them up into a neat stack while she stared at me, eyes burning with curiosity.

"The thing is, is that my tie is missing." I said insisted, I heard her audibly gulp.

"What's that Malfoy? Your…Slytherin tie is missing?" I smirked as I noticed Potter walking up behind her. Her eyes widened with horror before she turned around to look at him. "That's so odd, as Hermione, happened to come back last night with—" I stifled a chuckle as Hermione tackled Harry, slapping her hand over his mouth. I felt myself grow warm as I got a glimpse under her skirt.

"I came home without a tie." She gasped, before giggling, "Perhaps someone is stealing ties." she finished lamely. Harry looked at her with eyebrows raised and I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to retort when Professor McGonagalls's voice pierced the air.

"Mr. Malfoy. What business do you have outside the Gryffindor common room?"

"I just had matters to discuss with Granger here." I said coldly before turning around walking out of the corridor, stopping at the corner and listening.

"And you two, please stop…Whatever it is you two are doing…Here." I stifled a snicker, before slipping into an abandoned classroom as McGonagall passed. When I heard her footsteps retreat, I slid out and watched Granger and Potter. Hermione quickly jumped off Potter and smoothed her skirt.

"So, how did you go about getting Malfoy's tie last night?" Harry demanded, standing up.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled defiantly. He rolled his eyes, so she turned around and began walking towards the Great Hall. Harry followed behind her.

"You're lying." He stated simply. She sighed and stopped walking.

"I fell asleep in the room of requirement after throwing my tie on the ground. I woke up to Malfoy walking in, I guess he had taken off his tie also. We started…talking, about why I was upset and such, and before I left I must have put on his tie on accident. Before I left I Oblivated him, so he wouldn't have the chance to gossip about me." I scrutinized her face and quickly came to the conclusion she was lying. If that was the truth, then why the hell had I been naked? But based on the look on Potter's face, he believed her. I frowned and began walking down the hallway at a quick pace, so they wouldn't see me. A few minutes later I was sitting in the Great Hall between Crabbe and Goyle, with Blaise in front of me. I sat with my head down, absentmindedly stabbing the food on my plate repetitively with my fork. Blaise watched me for a few minutes before grabbing my wrist.

"Damn man, what did that biscuit ever do to you?" he said, his expression one of amused worry. I shook my head and set my fork down.

"I'm not hungry." I sighed and stood up, my cloak trailing behind me as I walked out of the Great Hall, towards my potions class. I had to figure out what happened between Granger and I. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face, every time I was near her, I had to suppress the urge to touch her soft skin. I slid to the floor near the opening of the dungeon, and slammed my fist into the wall.

The great, pureblooded Draco Malfoy couldn't suddenly be falling for some know it all Mudblood. There had to be something behind it. A spell maybe. Or a potion. Maybe Herm—Granger slipped me a love potion while we were in the Room of Requirement. I narrowed my eyes and jumped to my feet, determined to find Professor Snape. I slid through the dungeon doors into the Potions Classroom, to find Snape sitting at his desk at the front of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, here to class early today I see." His cool mocking voice broke the air.

"Actually, sir, I have a question. Is there anyway to check to see if you're under any kind of potion or spell, like perhaps a love potion?" I mumbled, disgusted with myself for going to him for advice.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy? You believe one of your secret admirers slipped you a love potion?" He smirked. "What are your symptoms?"

"I…Hated this girl up until last night, and all of a sudden, I feel some sort of strange attraction to her, and I can't stop thinking about it…" I watched his smirk grow more pronounced as I spoke.

"You're not under the effect of a love potion, Mr. Malfoy." Snape murmured quietly, rising to his feet. "If you were, you would be out looking for this girl instead of here asking me stupid questions." I scowled and stomped to my seat as the humiliation set in. After a few seconds people began to enter the room, and to my surprise, the people weren't the normal Hufflepuffs who usually shared this period, they were clad in red and gold.


	3. Hermione vs Lavender

Hermione.

My eyes widened as I noticed the room filled with green. Due to Hufflepuff's Quiddich practicing, the class schedule was moved about, pairing us up with…Slytherin? Before I had the sense to stop myself, my eyes trailed up the rows of tables until I found a certain blonde wizard, only to find his eyes locked on me. I looked away quickly and threw myself into the seat next to Neville.

"Hermione, you're working with me today?" He asked incredulously, a smile creeping across his features. I nodded, keeping my head down and my eyes focused on the parchment in front of me, scratching absentmindedly with my quill.

Everything was going wrong. I underestimated the amount of thought Malfoy had put into the simple tie. Last night was just a one time freak accident. I paused in my thoughts to allow myself a quick peak at Malfoy, who was staring adamantly at me. I blushed before quickly averting my gaze. What was his problem? I jumped as my quill snapped in half due to the pressure I was exerting upon it. Neville looked at me with wide eyes before sliding away from me as far as the small space would allow. Snape looked up at the class frowning.

"Class, I'm afraid we have a problem here." He said in his horrible mocking tone. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely, seem to be having a discussion, outside of their potions essay. Mr. Malfoy, can't seem to keep his eyes off of other students." I felt my face flush. "And Miss Granger, is breaking things." There were a few snickers. "Now, I give you, this time, to complete your potion's essay, and this is what I receive in return? Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger, I will see you all in detention after dinner." I lowered my head even farther, and began scribbling on the parchment with a new quill once Snape was seated again until the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and swept quickly out of the classroom, and to my next class.

By the time dinner rolled around I was in an exceptionally better mood. I had finished my potions essay, and put a large dent in my History of Magic essay, plus I had mastered the spell we covered in charms, so my mood with quite chipper as I squeezed in-between Ron and Harry at lunch, to Lavender's dismay.

"Ron!" She gasped in a loud whisper. "Tell her she can't sit by you." I turned slightly to look at her in disbelief.

"Uh, why?" He asked slowly, his face already beginning to turn red.

"BECAUSE! I'm your girlfriend!" She gasped, her face flushed. "You can't just sit with other girls!" He looked at me and back at her.

"It's…Hermione. She's like, my best mate." He muttered looking confused. I felt a grin stretch across my face.

"Won Won." She teased, before growing serious. "It's that thing there." She pointed towards me, "Or me." Ron's eyes widened.

"Lavender, I've been friends with Hermione for years. Of course I'm going to choose her." My eyes widened and I smiled wider before throwing my arms around his neck. Lavender looked simply appalled before storming out of the hall.

"Thank you Ron." I sighed before my eyes caught the steely gray eyes of Draco Malfoy from across the room. His face was tinged pink and his lips were curled down in an angry frown. I watched in wonder as he stood up quickly and dashed out of the Great Hall, knocking down a small first year in the process.

"Uhm. No problem Hermione but could you let go of me?" Ron muttered quietly. I gasped and let go.

"I'm so sorry Ron." I said quickly and returned to my eating quickly. Harry turned to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"So, what do you reckon Malfoy's so upset about?" He asked quietly. I turned to look at him stiffly.

"I have no idea." I hissed, looking down. "Why don't you ask him after dinner, if you're so interested?"

"What are you two mumbling about?" Ron asked turning towards us.

"Oh nothing." I said quickly. "Harry's just taken a sudden interest in Malfoy's emotions apparently." I shrugged.

"More like the other way around." Harry chuckled as I shot him a dirty look.

"Well then. I suppose we should get to the dungeon." I said, standing up.

"Eager to see someone?" Harry asked, standing up as well.

"No." I snapped angrily.

"I haven't finished my pudding." Ron said, taking a last spoonful before hesitantly rising to his feet. We walked slowly to the dungeon, Harry humming a cheerful tune that I couldn't recognize, and Ron grumbling over not being able to finish his pudding.

I stepped in front of the two to push open the heavy wooden doors of Snape's classroom, and stepped within. To my delight Malfoy hadn't shown up, I sat in a seat in the empty classroom to await Snape's arrival. After about twenty minutes Ron let out a long groan.

"Where is he?" He sighed loudly, banging his fist on the table.

"Maybe he forgot?" I mumbled, peeling off my cloak and sweater, the dungeon was becoming rather warm. Harry snickered.

"Snape forgetting a detention with us? Never." I shrugged, and laid my head back down upon my arms. I looked up quickly as I heard the thump of the door opening, and regretted it instantly as I took in the figure that entered. Black dress shoes, black jeans, a white button up shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned, the tie undone hanging around his neck, eyes cold gray and guarded, hair platinum blonde and disheveled, and looking completely gorgeous, Draco Malfoy. I immediately tore my eyes away from them as Ron sighed and Harry snickered at the blush covering my face.

"Where's Snape?" Ron demanded, Malfoy turned his eyes to him in distaste.

"How should I know?" He sneered, crumpling into the seat nearest the door. We all sat in silence for a few minutes before Snape strode in, cloak flowing behind him.

"I apologize for being late." He said smirking. "Potter and Weasely you clean the cauldrons out, Granger, since you like to break things, can cut up ingredients for class tomorrow along with Mr. Malfoy." And without another word he swooped down to his desk and buried his head into a rather frightening looking book. I felt my heartbeat double as I walked towards the ingredient cupboard and pulled out the box labeled "Friday". I sat in the back corner of the room and watched with wide eyes as Malfoy approached me and sat on the opposite side of the table. I lowered my eyes and focused intently as I began to gently chop up daisy roots. The room was silent except for Ron and Harry's whispered playful banter as they cleaned the cauldrons on the other side of the room.

"So." Malfoy muttered quietly. I jumped at the sound of his voice, and looked up suddenly. "You and Weasely?" His voice was harsh.

"What? I demanded incredulously, my eyes drifted to the front of the room as Snape exited the room and Ron and Harry became exceptionally louder.

"I saw his girlfriend take off crying and you two hugging." His voice was low and guarded. I frowned.

"There's nothing between Ron and I, and even if there was, it would be none of your business Malfoy." I hissed, keeping my voice low. His eyes widened before dropping down to where he was shredding gingerroot. I returned with vigor to my task, cutting faster than what I should've been.

"Ouch." I cried out softly, as the knife I was cutting with slid across my index finger, blood immediately seeping out of it. Malfoy looked up immediately with a strange look on his face. I immediately thought he was going to make a coy joke about how I needed to be more careful, but instead he reached out hesitantly and grabbed my hand.

"You're bleeding." He murmured, his voice filled with some kind of adoration that was tragically misplaced. I watched him in confusion as he lifted his wand and mumbled a healing charm. "You should be more careful." I bit my lip, thoroughly confused. Why was he helping me? Hell, why was he being so nice…Why wasn't I pulling my hand away…With that thought I quickly jerked my hand away and thrust it under the table. I watched something flash across his features…hurt? Before it was replaced with a traditional Malfoy smirk. "What Granger, no thanks?" I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Thank you." I said softly, without looking at him. I returned to the ingredients and had everything on my side cut up within a matter of minutes. I sat there idly for a few moments before starting on what Drac—Malfoy had yet to finish. A few minutes later Snape swept back in, a smirk on his face as he walked around the room, inspecting the work.

"Very well, you may go." I watched Malfoy dart out of the room before Snape's words even registered in my head.


	4. If a Malfoy Didn't Know What He Wanted

Draco

I shoved off from the table and darted out the door without looking behind me. What the hell was I doing? I staggered against the rocky wall outside before throwing my fist against it, feeling the satisfying trickle of blood down my fingers. I heard the shuffle of footsteps from inside the dungeon, so I began running down the hallways until I found the room of requirement. I slammed the door shut before mentally reminding the room that I wanted no one to be able to enter. I looked around the room and found it to be dark and gray as well as small and completely unfurnished. I leaned against the door behind me and slowly slid down until I was on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I barked, cringing as it echoed back to me. I slammed my head against the wall behind me, and knotted my hands into my hair. How could I feel anything for Granger? "How?" I cried out again, feeling completely vulnerable. I brought my knees up to my chest and laid my chin upon them I watched my hand as the blood dripped from my fingertips and splatter upon the stone floor. I don't know how long I sat there, it may have been minutes, or hours. But eventually the throbbing pain in my hand and the cramping of my legs convinced me to rise to my feet stretching.

I felt extremely embarrassed by my urge to hide in a closet for however long I was in there. I was overreacting. Obviously I had developed sudden irrational feelings for Hermio—Granger. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. And obviously, suppressing them wasn't working. Could I overcome my pride, and fight for her affections? I sighed. It was too much to think about in one night. I needed time to think. I slipped quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind me before successfully evading Filtch on the way to the Slytherin Common Room. I muttered the password quietly and slid in. Blaise and Pansy were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa waiting for me.

"How was your detention Malfoy?" Blaise chuckled. I shot him a dirty look, and walked past them.

"Draco!" Pansy yelped jumping to her feet and grabbing my arm. "Why won't you talk to me?" I looked at her, before yanking my arm out of her grasp. I quickly made my way up the stairs, fumbling with the buttons on my shirt and ripping it off once I entered the room, tie falling forgotten onto the floor.

Tie. That's what started this entire thing. Hermio-Granger has my tie. I want it back. But then again I didn't. I liked the fact that she wanted to keep it, that she had a piece of me. I clenched my fist and groaned as pain shot through it. I closed my eyes and breathed evenly, attempting to ignore the pain. I guess I broke it.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around to see Blaise approaching me. I shrugged. "Pansy's down there crying."

"Like you care." I smirked. He chuckled, and walked around to his bed, which sat next to mine.

"Your hand is broken." He raised an eyebrow. "What happened? No. Let me guess, you punched a wall." I nodded slowly, a frown flitting across my face, I felt foolish. "Now, what would drive you to punch a wall…And get a detention for 'staring at someone in class', and storm out of the Great Hall, and be in an absolutely dreadful mood for the past few days." I lowered my eyes. If anyone else had spoken to me like that, I would have cursed him or her; granted that may have been hard with a broken hand, but I would've tried. But Blaise was the closest thing I had to a friend, I actually had respect for him. "A girl." My eyes snapped up to his face, and he began laughing again. "Draco Malfoy, all flustered and upset, over a girl? I have to know…Who is it?"

"That, is none of your business." I snapped shoving the curtain around my bed closed in an attempt to block out Blaise's insistent chuckling.

"I suppose I'll find out soon enough. A Malfoy gets a Malfoy wants." I sighed. That's what they say, but what if a Malfoy doesn't know hat he wants? I ripped the green silk pillowcase from my pillow and wrapped it firmly around my wrist, before drifting off to a fitful sleep.

I woke up to my hand throbbing and stinging, I sat up, my eyes adjusting to the darkness around me. I patted my pant leg with my left hand attempting to find my wand, when I did; I fumbled, trying to perform a spell with my left hand. Eventually I managed to light the tip of my wand up. I held my wand in my teeth and gently unwrapped my hand, which was swollen and bloody.

"Fuck." I mumbled, wrapping it again and sliding out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt back on. The common room was empty, and the hallways were empty, except for the roaming ghosts. I walked into the infirmary wing, and found Madame Pomfrey sleeping next to a bed with the curtains drawn. I cleared my throat and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she cried in a whisper. "What can I help you with?" I held out my hand letting the pillowcase fall away. She shook her head with a "tsk tsk tsk." She led me over to the bed next to the one with the curtains drawn, and handed me a piece of chocolate while she checked on the patient next to me, on the opposite side so I couldn't see. I nibbled at the sweat treat in front of me until she returned. She flicked her wand at my wrist and I immediately felt the pain increase then subside and the cuts slowly disappeared. "Now, lie here for awhile, to make sure that wasn't infected." I nodded, and closed my eyes. Immediately I felt myself fall into unconsciousness.

I awoke quickly, my dreams filled with glimpses of brown hair and tender brown eyes. My eyes flickered open, taking in the white curtains around me. I reached out hesitantly and pulled the curtain on one side away. The bed next to me was still occupied. Overwhelming curiosity took over and I peered around the curtain on the bed, to my surprise, the woman who had occupied my dreams the past night, was lying peacefully on the bed beside me. My mouth fell open with shock as my eyes traced over her form. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes were shut, lips parted slightly, her breast rising and falling with shallow breaths, her thin hands lying across her stomach, her legs long and bare. Altogether she looked gorgeous, even if a little paler than normal.

"She was practicing a spell with Mr. Weasely and it back fired." Madame Pomfrey said from behind me. I whirled around, to see her. I felt anger swell within me, at that information. That git, hurting Hermione. I would be better for her than him. Since when did I want to be better for her? I sighed, knowing that I was bullshitting myself. For some Merlin known reason, I wanted this girl more than anything. I turned back towards her and studied her feminine features.

"Is she okay?" I asked running the back of my hand along her cheek lightly, marveling at how soft it was, and how somehow it just felt right, almost…familiar. I shook away the thought.

"She should be waking up at anytime. You can walk her to class now that you're all patched up." She said smiling. I felt myself shiver with nervousness, and scolded myself. Malfoy's didn't get nervous. I watched her face for a few minutes, with my hand still caressing her cheek from her temple to her chin, when her eyes slowly flickered open.


	5. I Want you

I woke up, and felt the entire night's memories surge back to me.

I stood near to the dummy I had conjured for Ron to practice the stunning spell on.

"Uhh…Stupefy." He yelped. The spell hit the couch in front of the dummy and knocked it back a foot. I walked forward and nudged it forward, before leaning on it gingerly.

"Now, try again." I urged watching him with an amused smile on my face. "You need to focus since your wand acts so irregularly."

"STUPEFY." He said stronger than before. I didn't have time to react once I saw his wand had directed the spell the wrong way, towards me. The spell hit me and I felt myself falling then blackness overtook my vision.

That git. I realized something was touching my face, Madame Pomfrey? No, too tender. Almost like a lover. I inwardly chuckled. Ron? No, he's too…himself. Maybe Harry? I opened my eyes a crack, everything was blurred, but I could make out someone standing above me. I blinked, it was a little clearer. Blonde? Who did I know that was blonde…My eyes snapped open immediately in shock. Standing above me, stroking my face, was Draco Malfoy. He jumped a little when my eyes opened, then a smile…A real smile crossed over his face.

"Malfoy?" I choked, my throat was raw, and my voice was scratchy. He frowned and turned around, grabbing a glass off the table beside me and holding it up to my lips, his face unreadable once more. I frowned and grabbed in from his hand, sitting up. "I can do it myself." I watched his eyes light up with humor, but his face still showed no emotion. After I finished the glass I reached past him and set it down. "What are you doing here?" I watched as he raised a bandaged wrist. I scowled. Why him? Why did he have to be here, not Ron, not Harry, but Malfoy? But the worst part was, is that I didn't mind that he was here. That he had been touching me. That he had been helping me. And I knew that was wrong, because what had happened was a fluke. He didn't remember it, he didn't care about me, and I needed to get this through my head.

"I'm supposed to walk you to class, while I'm here." Malfoy declared, looking over his shoulder. Madame Pomfrey walked up.

"Actually, since there's only a class or two before lunch, so why don't you two get some fresh air?" She suggested. I shrugged and slid my legs over the side of the bed and jumped to my feet. All of a sudden I felt like I was going to pass out again and my vision became blurry. I tottered on my feet before Malfoy reached out and grabbed my arm keeping me steady.

"I'll take her outside, she looks like she needs some air." I heard Malfoy say, all I could think about was the blood pounding in my ears. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by warmth, against something hard and it was moving with even strides. It was an amazing feeling. I opened my eyes again and looked up to see Malfoy above me. He was carrying me?

"Put me down." I demanded, but my voice came out as a quiet sigh. He chuckled and looked down at me smiling.

"No." My eyes widened as he pushed open the front doors and strode down the lawn until we reached the lake. I winced as he set me down softly against a tree trunk and sat down next to me.

"Why?" I asked softly looking over at him. Why was he doing this? Why was he being nice to me? I felt my eyes fill with tears. He looked over at me, and his face fell. He crawled to where he was in front of me, his legs on either side of mine. I flinched away from the contact but didn't push him off. He raised one hand and cupped the side of my face.

"I…don't know…Hermione." He whispered. I felt the tears brim over and run down my face. I tried to turn my face away to hind it, but his hand forced me to look at him. I felt my heart begin to pound as he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. Then, all of a sudden, he was leaning towards me, and he was so close that I could see the flecks of steely blue in the midst of his gray eyes, and his lips were against mine, but only for a second. He pulled away to admire my face, which I'm sure look completely baffled, because this hadn't been just a fluke, or a one time thing, and was it really possible that THE Draco Malfoy could have feelings for me? I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest and I was pretty sure he could hear it.

"I—" He cut me off with another peck on the lips.

"I think I'm falling for you, and I don't know why or how." He murmured, his hands cupping my face. I felt my breath leave my body with a shaky sigh and he smiled.

"Wow." I mumbled, and all of a sudden I had déjà vu, of that night in the Room of Requirement. And I realized that he needed to know. I watched his face, which was burning with curiosity. "Malfoy…The tie thing." I paused and watched his eyes widen. "I was asleep in the Room of Requirement, and you came in, and we were sitting, and youkissedme…And, things led to things, andweendeduphavingsex." I said quickly, averting my gaze to a dandelion to the left of me. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, nor did he move, so neither did I. Then he cleared his throat. I looked up at him hesitantly, there was a guarded look on his face.

"So when you got dressed, you accidentally grabbed my tie instead of yours." I nodded. "And, then, you assumed that I was going to realize what I had done afterwards, and gone off on you." I nodded again, "So you oblivated me." I nodded once more, and he made a small 'heh' in his throat. I felt heat rise to my face.

"I—I'm sorry." I said softly, my face burning with embarrassment. He was just staring at me, and it was so unnerving that I had to avert my gaze. Then he shifted, my heart skipped a beat before giving a painful twang. He was getting off, he was leaving me. And then I felt his arms wrap around me, and I instantly buried my face in his shoulder and embraced him. His lips were on my cheek and I was in heaven, then he pulled away and rose to his feet, pulling me up also. His lips were on mine now, gently moving and caressing mine. Without moving them my hands moved, one entwined into his hair, the other pressed against his shoulder blade. His hands were around my waist, in my hair, everywhere. I was pressed against him tight enough that I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. I felt like I was dying and being born at the same time. It felt like hours before his tongue slid between my open lips and caressed mine slowly, a light groan escaped my lips before he pulled away. I looked at him wide eyed, ran my fingers from his temple to his jawbone and watched him smile. I felt something tug at my chest.

"I—" I murmured, looking up at him. "H—Harry. A—And Ron." I stuttered, feeling myself grow weak.

"Hermio—Granger." He chuckled. "We don't have to tell anyone, this could never of happened." I felt the tug in my chest turn into a sharp pain. He didn't want to be in a relationship with me. Of course not. He's Draco Malfoy, pureblood, deatheater?

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Sorry, I thought maybe…Never mind." I said quickly, lowering my eyes.

"What were you going to say?" He lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes.

"I thought maybe you liked me." I snapped pushing his hand away from my face. His eyes widened before his face became neutral and guarded.

"I—" he paused looking behind me. "I don't know what you're talking about Granger, I wouldn't steal a book from anyone, let alone a Mudblood like you." He sneered before turning and strolling away with a dramatic sweep of his cape. Book? Mudblood…I felt tears well up in my eyes. I was so stupid, so, so stupid.

"Hermione!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me, I turned around to see Ron and Harry standing there. "What was that about?" I surveyed them apprehensively, before realization set it. Draco had been protecting me? I shook the thought out of my head. "What's going on?"

"Oh…I thought I was missing a book, but I was mistaken." I sighed shaking my head once more. It had become an odd habit of mine. I glanced behind me towards where Draco had disappeared.

"You and Malfoy seem to be talking a lot, did you ever explain the tie thing to him?" Harry asked, cocking his head, I tried to smile.

"Yeah, I did, and that's where the argument came in, I thought I had left my book in there, and so…" Harry nodded.

"Oh, by the way Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened." Ron said sheepishly. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"No harm, no foul." I said slowly, smoothing the front of my skirt. Before looking up. Draco was standing in the shadow of the front entrance, looking at me.

"Well, we're getting ready to walk down to Hagrid's would you like to join us?" Harry said cheerfully, smoothing his hair. I glanced up at Draco who shook his head.

"I have loads of homework to do guys, I missed all my classes today, I'm going to go catch up." I said with ringing sincerity. They both shrugged and started walking down the hill. I waited for a moment before walking towards Malfoy. When I was close enough to him he grabbed my arms and pressed me against the wall of the castle before his lips were on mine again. I knew I shouldn't be kissing him back, I knew that he didn't actually like me, I knew he was using me, and yet my tongue was wrestling his, and we were in plain sight, and it didn't matter because I could feel how soft his hair was between my fingers and how taunt and ridged the muscles under his shirt were. I could feel the way his hand was pressed against the side of my neck, the way the other was wrapped around my waist. I could feel, all the tension I ever had in my life, drain, and it was replaced with a smoldering heat that engulfed all thoughts, except the ones of him. And then he sighed and pulled away, his grey eyes twinkling with something, that I guessed was humour. He was fucking with me, he was amused at how easy I was, how much I wanted him. I felt the heat that engulfed me previously rise instead to my cheeks, as they burned red.

"I—" I began, but nothing else escaped when his lips were at my ear, and his warm breath was fanning across me, and I thought of all the things he could say, and some of them I loved, and some I hated, but more than that, I wanted him, in all ways possible. I wanted him to kiss me again, I wanted to relive that day in the room of requirement.

"Hermio—Granger." He said, his voice low, almost husky. "I, want to be with you." I felt my heart skip a beat and my lips fall open. "But," Oh no. "You're worried about Harry and Ron." I nodded slowly. "So I'm leaving it up to you." I felt his lips on temple gently and I shuddered. He pulled away and grabbed my hand, looking at me with a certain fondness.

I felt as though I was going to explode. There's no way things could be this perfect. "I want you." I whispered, throwing my arms around him and pressing my lips to his, and things were perfect, and I wanted this to last forever, but it couldn't, because someone was clearing their throat rather loudly.


	6. Hagrid's Shack

**Sorry it's been so long! And it's a short chapter...I don't really like it, but here you go.**

I stiffened as I saw Potter standing there, his face unreadable and eyes cold. Hermione spun around to face him, her hands flying up to cup her throat in surprise.

"Harry." She choked out.

"Well now, Hermione." He said, his voice eerily calm. "I've come to the conclusion that you've lied to me. Unless of course your 'homework' was to have your tongue down Malfoy's throat." I stiffened behind her, my hand hovering over where my wand was in my pocket. I was fighting to control my temper when he continued. "I mean, sure I joked about you having feelings for Malfoy." He smirked before growing serious again, "But I honestly never thought..." He trailed off, chuckling darkly. "Do you realize who this is?" He swung his arm out in an attempt at a gesture towards me. When Hermione didn't say anything, he began again. "Honestly, I can't believe you Hermione. You would stoop to this? You've heard the things he says about you. He's called you a Mudblood. Remember?" Hermione and I both stiffened at the same time and by the way she was quivering, I could tell she was crying. Within a second, I had my wand pointed at Potter's face.

"Watch it Potter." I hissed. He laughed.  
"Really Malfoy?" He laughed darkly again. "You're going to defend her now? When you've hurt her so much?" I didn't respond. He was right.

"Harry, please." She whispered, reaching out with one hand towards him. I immediately wanted to pull her back, away from him, away from the pain.

"Don't touch me." He snapped, turning and walking away. Her arm hovered in front of her before dropping limply to her side. I moved forward and set my hand on her shoulder. She turned around, her face streaked with tears. She threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and patted her hair. I wasn't sure what to do. I had seen girls cry before, it had been one of Pansy's favourite pastimes.

"Hermione." I whispered. "It's going to be okay." She nodded and sniffed. Pulling her face away and wiping at her eyes.

"I just...I just...I don't know. I knew this would happen but I hoped..." She trailed off. I nodded in understanding. I wanted to tell her that Potter was being a prat, but he was right. I had treated Hermione so poorly in the past. But it was different now.

"I'll talk to him." I said, making a quick decision. "Wait here." Her eyes widened.

"Draco, no." She said stomping her foot onto the ground, her eyes brimming over again.

"Just stay here." I insisted. "Or go to the library." I shrugged. "I'll meet you there." She started to argue but stopped, looked at the ground and walked into the castle. I sighed and walked towards the Oaf Hagrid's shack. I knocked hesitantly on the door. I could hear them talking inside.

"Reckon that's her?" Someone said, I reckoned it was Weasely.

"I 'ope it is!" A booming voice said, "The way you treated 'Ermione. I'm not sayin' I approve, but she's yer friend." Loud footsteps came nearer and the door swung open. "I'm glad ye came 'Ermione." Hagrid said before looking down and seeing me. "You?" He grumbled. "Well I reckon ye better come in." He sighed. I walked into the small hut and looked around disapprovingly before I could stop myself. Weasely and Potter were sitting at a small wooden table with cups of teas in front of them.

"I want to talk to you." I said looking at Harry. "You're right about everything. I treated Hermione horribly, but for some reason, I look at her now, and she's all I see. And I hate you Potter, and you hate me. But Hermione is your friend, and she doesn't deserve to be treated that way by anyone, including me." Weasely was staring at me and Harry was looking past me, at Hagrid who was sitting on a sofa. "She's really, really upset." I added. I nodded at Weasely and Hagrid before ducking out of the door.

I walked back to the castle taking my time. I didn't understand why I felt so guilty. I wanted to punch Potter in the face, I wanted to waddle in my own misery for hurting her, both now and in the past. I wanted to go find her and make her feel better, but at the same time I wanted to stay away from her to protect her. I sat down by the nearest tree and buried my head in my hands. Having feelings for someone was so complicated.


	7. I Wish I Could Do That For You

My mind was numb as I stumbled into the library, Madame Pince gave me a furtive look as I sat down at one of the tables and laid my face against the cool wood. I was trying to figure out what was going on. Harry and I had never fought. Was this boy worth it? I sighed. For some reason, yes. He had taken a hold of my life. Without him life would be empty.

But how could I go on without Harry? Without seeing his green eyes flashing brightly when we were onto a new scheme. How could I live with myself, knowing that somewhere, somehow Harry hated me. I couldn't. I loved Harry, as a brother, and to lose him would be unbearable. And that's exactly what might have just happened. And Ron, Ron would side with him too, and I would be alone, except for Draco. But what happens if Draco leaves, and I'm left friendless, all because of a mistake I made. But then again, life without my two best friends wouldn't really be life?

I groaned and closed my eyes, breathing deeply out of my mouth, trying to relieve the pain I felt in my chest. I stayed like that for awhile, until I felt someone sit down in the seat next to me and lay their head down too.

"Draco." I whispered. "I don't know what to do."

"I don't think any one does, really." Was the muffled response, but not from the voice I was expecting. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a mess of red hair above two arms.

"Ron?" Bubbled up from my lips hysterically. "What? But I...?" I blabbered before sighing.

"Remember when I first met you and I called you a nightmare?" He said suddenly, in apparent disregard of my former babbling. I snorted.

"And I went and cried in the bathroom before being attacked by a troll?" I murmured.

"We were friends after that, but I never apologized." He continued, his voice still muffled by his arm across his face.

"Well, no point. I am a nightmare." I said softly.

"Hermione, you..." He began before trailing off. "I...I hate Malfoy." I felt my shoulders fall in defeat. "But...I want you to be...I want you to be happy." He sighed, lifting up his head. "And I wish. I wish you would be happy...with me." He said so softly, I would of dismissed it as a sigh, if he hadn't of done what he did next. Ron leaned forward, set his hand on my cheek, and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't move. I didn't respond. I didn't pull away. I was paralysed with surprise. He pulled away and set his hand on mine. "You could be with me, and Harry would be delighted, and things wouldn't be stressful like they are now." His words were rushed, and their was a gleam in his eye, and there were tears in mine.

"Oh Ron." My voice cracked as tears started running down my cheeks. "Please. Why did you do this?" I pulled my hand away from his and began to sob into my hands. The librarian looked over agitated but didn't say anything yet.

"But whatever you choose to do..." He trailed off. "I guess I know your answer..." I looked up at him and promptly began to cry again. "I'm...I'll...Harry is...I mean...We're just...If you would've...We don't understand how...We're...confused." He finished lamely. "And Harry...well...I mean...time...He needs time." He saw the look on my face and reiterated. "Not much time, it's just very...sudden." He sighed. "Maybe if I had..." He bit his lip and stood up. "I'll...talk to Harry...And...We'll talk...upstairs." He said, swallowing loudly. "Well...sorry." I watched as he turned around and walked out the door. I wiped my face off with my sleeve, trying to process the thoughts that were burning through my mind.

Yes. Maybe if Ron had...before...But now... I sighed. Should of, would of, could of, as they say. Focus on the now. Live in the moment. Obviously the people who made up these sayings were never really in the positions that they relate to. Like, they obviously hadn't had their best friend of six years confess their love to them, after their other best friend walked in on them kissing their best friends mortal enemy, and they obviously didn't have a very ruffled looking Draco Malfoy walking towards them.

In spite of my situation, I tried to wipe off my face inconspicuously, hoping I didn't look too bad. As Madame Pince saw him approaching me, she looked like she was about to say something and then backed off with a loud humph. Draco sat down across from me, instead of in the seat Ron had occupied, and for some reason it was a relief. Somehow, if he would've sat their...It would have felt definite. Like he was replacing Ron. But I knew that was silly. He reached across the table and took my hand in his.

"You were crying." He said, and his voice was strained. I sighed. "Did Weasely upset you?"

"No. Well, yes...But he wasn't being mean. Not particularly nice either, given the circumstances. He kissed me." I tacked on at the end, guiltily. I saw Draco stiffen.

"What?" He said, and the look on his face was halfway between angry and amused.

"He also told me that I should be with him instead of you. Because Harry would prefer it. But then again, he said he wanted me to be happy. So. He's going to talk to Harry I guess." I shrugged nonchalantly. But I felt like their was a weight on my chest that wouldn't go away. Because in some ways, Ron's offer seemed tempting. But as I looked up into those steely blue gray eyes, I knew I couldn't go back. I was hypnotized, trapped in them, leaning forward...I stopped myself, waiting for him to talk. He seemed to notice how expectant I was and cleared his throat.

"Well." He spoke softly. "This is all very complicated indeed." His voice was different...Rougher? No...Colder...Distant. I didn't like it. "And to think, it all started with that Room of Requirement." He mused tapping his fingers against the back of mine. He seemed to focus on my hand then, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it gently. "What are you going to do then?" I was focused so intently on the feeling of his lips against my skin that I barely registered that he was talking, if his eyes didn't look so curious.

"Well." His lips brushed over the palm of my hand. "I'll have to just..." The tip of my thumb. "Have to..." My pointer finger. My middle finger. "Figure something out." My ring...my pinky. "I can't live..." The back of my hand. "...without any of you..." My wrist. "...not to be dramatic..." The tender flesh on the inside of my wrist. I stopped there, watching him. His gray speckled eyes focused on my face.

"Hmm." He said softly, sending shivers up my spine. His other hand brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face and behind my ear. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see then." He trailed the back of his hand over my cheek...down my neck.

"CHILDREN." A screeching voice called out. "Is the library really the place for that?" Madame Pince demanded, taking long strides towards us. "Out, out, out!" She flicked her wand and books flew off the shelves at us. Draco grinned and pulled me up by my arm and led me quickly out of the library.

Once we were in the quiet hallway he stood in front of me, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other my back, and pressing his warm lips to mine. I sighed into the embrace, my arms pressed against his chest, I could feel the tense muscles there. His hand entwined in my hair, pulling me closer to him, the kiss becoming heated. His lips were moulding with mine, my breath was coming in hot gasps, my body felt light, airy, but I couldn't support myself regardless. His arms held me in place, he was taking care of me. My previous doubts were erased as his tongue flicked out and caressed my lower lip, and mine wrestled his. And then it was over. He pulled his face away, his grip loosened as I fought to find my feet again. My hands slid from his chest. He looked...guilty?

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. I tried not to laugh.

"Merlin's Beard, what for?" I said softly, I raised one hand and gently pulled at a lock of his hair, surprised at it's softness. He smiled and grabbed my wrist and brought it back down to my side.

"You need to go talk to your friends." He said suddenly, looking down the long hallway. I sighed.

"Do you ever think they might be your friends someday?" I whispered longingly. His expression became guilty once more.

"I wish I could do that for you Hermione." He closed his eyes. "I really do." I didn't reply as he began walking towards the Gryffindor common room, but I took his hand. We parted ways at the portrait, he left me with a soft kiss on the lips before walking back towards the dungeons. The hallways were unusually quiet tonight. I sighed nervously, before turning to the portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady's regal voice rang out.

"Bartylapter." I said nervously. She swung open and I stepped through, not quiet ready to find out the fate of my friendship yet.


	8. I've Heard A Rumour

**Sorry, this is freakishly short...It's just a filler. (:**

I wandered back towards the dungeons, my thoughts racing. Euphoria from my time with Hermione. Confusion as to why it made me so happy. Anger at Weasely and Potter. And I was nervous, for several reasons.

First off, Hermione was obviously confused by Weasley's attempts to woo her. Who's to say when left alone with him and Potter, she wouldn't decide that Weasely was better for her? Or that Weasely wouldn't try something again.

Second, it was way past hours, and I could be caught at anytime. But mostly the first. I ran my fingers along the side of the wall as I finally approached the dungeon. The cool stone felt rough against my fingertips, and I immediately thought of the contrast between this and Hermione's smooth skin. The flickering light cast shadows across the spiraling dungeon stairs as I quickly made my way down them, my fingers still brushing against the wall. I finally approached the entrance to my common room, muttered the password and stepped through. Green was splashed everywhere, on the chairs, sofas, against the walls, on stairs. Moulded together in groups of twos, and threes. I located Blaise and Pansy sitting near each other talking quietly. I made my way over to them in solid strides and they both looked up.

"I've heard a rumour." Pansy said immediately. She'd been crying, I could see it behind her crude anger.

"And what is that?" I said turning to Blaise.

"I've heard you were kissing that mudblood Granger." She said, her voice cracking at the end. She was already nearing hysteria. I bristled at the insult.

"Don't call her that." I snapped, my hand itching to grab my wand. Blaise looked shocked for a moment, before looking rather smug.

"It's true?" He chuckled without humour. "I mean, when I said girl, I don't know, I figured you would go for someone...pure." He sneered. I snatched my wand out and had it to him in a second, before Pansy wailed.

"DRACO!" She screeched. "What is _wrong _with you?" I turned to look at her before brushing her off and returning my attention to Blaise.

"Obviously, this girl is important to me if I don't care what people think." I pocketed my wand. "And _Pansy_, there is _nothing_ wrong with _me_." I swung around, my robe fanning out behind me as I turned and stormed up the stairs, and sitting on the edge of my bed. Burying my blond head in my hands for the umpteenth time today.

Emotions clashed in my mind, happiness and anger. Sadness and excitement. So. Overwhelming. I heard footfalls on the stairs and someone entering the room. My eyes flickered upward even though I already knew it was Blaise.

"What?" I demanded, he smirked.

"You've made Pansy cry, two nights in a row." He said with fake empathy. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you care." I said, a small smile playing on my lips. I could never stay mad at Blaise. We were too much alike.

"And I mean- It's not like Granger is bad looking." He muttered, laying back on his bed next to mine. "Nice lips, nice legs...In fact she's got a rockin' bod'." I looked at him and rolled my eyes again. I shoved the curtains around my bed closed and unbuttoned my shirt, before laying back on the bed, closing my eyes. I soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	9. Tears

I stepped through the door of the common room, my heart beating frantically. I knew what happened here was it. Everything that went down, would be done, here, for the last time. My fate was decided now. I took another deep breath and looked around. Harry and Ron were sitting in our chairs by the fireplace, heads down low talking rapidly. They seemed to be arguing. I walked over quickly, wringing my hands together in nervous anticipation. I stopped behind the chairs and they both looked up.

"Hermione." Harry said cooly. I felt my throat constrict.

"Harry." My voice cracked and I fought to control the tears threatening to spill over. His cold exterior dropped for a moment before flashing back full force. "Harry-please. He...I..." I trailed off as the reality of the situation hit me, and a dry hysterical sob escaped my parted lips. Ron looked at Harry quickly, then back towards me.

"How did this start?" Harry said, his voice was concise and demanding. It hurt.

"He came after me trying to figure out what happened in the Room of Requirement, as you already know. And we kept running into each other, and he confessed having feelings for me...And we were both in the hospital wing, and we talked for a long time...And things just happened." I said softly, my eyes lingering on his cold expression. Ron scoffed this time.

"You just accepted it, when out of nowhere Malfoy confesses his feelings to you?" Ron said, halfway between anger, amusement, and disbelief. I bit my lip.

"It was sincere." I said, my voice was barely a whisper.

"The same Malfoy, who mocked and ridiculed us all for weeks. The same Malfoy you slapped for mocking Ron. The same Malfoy who called you a..." Harry trailed off, apparently not angry to say it again. I still felt the tears swim in my eyes and spill over, running in hot trails down my face. Harry's face softened slightly, and he reached out to touch my arm softly. "You can imagine, how this looks." He said, softer this time. I stared into my lap, tears dropping and splattering my legs. I nodded at his statement.

"It was sincere." I repeated, my voice cracking on each word. Ron looked at Harry again with a pointed look. I looked up at them.

"How do you know?" Ron whispered, looking into my eyes. "How do you know you're not going for the wrong person?" He insisted. I flinched and tears began running down my cheeks double time.

"I don't." I sighed miserably. Ron leaned away. I looked at him for a moment before continuing. "If you would've...If you would've told me this, before, before Lavender, I would've been the happiest girl in the world." I managed a small teary smile. "But...If your emotions are sincere." I looked at Ron with a tragic sadness, "Then so are his." It was the most definite thing I had said all day.

"Listen Hermione. I'm sorry that things are happening like this. I'm sorry for calling you a..." He grimaced. "And...It's going to be hard...But maybe if...As long as he's...not around..." He shrugged. "We could...try... We could try and figure things out. Just...I don't want to be anywhere near him." Harry said with some finality. I looked up through teary eyes, before beginning to cry again. Why couldn't they just get along? Why did things with Ron have to get this way now? Sobs began to rack my body and I buried my face in my arms, allowing the tears to flow. Things were changing so much.

"Hermione..." Ron started and then cut off, looking away. "Maybe you should go to bed." He said after a minute or two. They both stood up and Ron held out a hand. I took it, wiping off my face with my other hand and rose to my feet, throwing my arms around both of them. After a hesitant moment, I felt Harry gently patting me on my back. After a few moments they broke away, and after wiping the tears from my face I stumbled up the steps still crying, I fell onto my bed and eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	10. Forever The End

My eyes flickered open as the beginnings of morning light flickered through the green curtains. I sat up slowly rubbing at my temples. I hated waking up with a headache. I leaned over and moved the curtains out of my way, before grabbing my spare robes and making my way towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed, dropping the dirty clothes off before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, eager to see Hermione.

I pushed past some younger students who were in my way, and paused in the entrance. She was sitting across from Potter and the ginger, I could see the circles under her eyes from here, but she seemed happy enough. She looked up suddenly and caught my eye, raising her hand up to fix her hair she gave me a small wave. Apparently we weren't public enough to be seen together? Or did she not want to risk things with Potter and Weasely? Or maybe she was waiting for the right, private time, to tell me she was choosing Weasely. I shook that off and wandered off towards the Slytherin table, my safe haven, the familiar. But there was nothing familiar about the way Pansy ignored me completely as I sat down, or the way Potter and the blood traitor's eyes flickered to my face immediately, the latter's filled with sadness and fear, Potter's with hate. Surprising myself, I lowered my gaze immediately. I wanted to make things easy on Hermione. Even if it meant playing nice...Or at least I would try. I made small talk with Blaise about Quidditch but my eyes were locked on Hermione at the Gryffindor table. I sighed and dropped my fork onto the table. Blaise and everyone around us looked up.

"Are you sure it's not all in your head man?" Blaise whispered quietly in my ear, "She hasn't even looked at you." I turned to shoot him a dirty look.

"As if it's any of your business." I muttered under my breath, "But we're having trouble with Weasely and Potter. We're trying to avoid conflict." It brightened my mood slightly to group us together, Hermione and I. We. I fought to keep a smile down. I stole another glance at Hermione and she was looking at me too. She gave me a knowing smile, a tiny one, meant only for me. And I loved it. I smiled softly back, rearranging my features from the usual smirk for the soft gesture. There was a movement from in front of you and my eyes moved to Potter. He turned to look at me and then back at Hermione, before his shoulders seemed to fall...in defeat? He turned and said something softly to Ron, Hermione looked puzzled, until they said something to her. Emotions flashed plainly across her face, confusion, anger, shock, before she looked rather happy. I watched her as a large smile stretched her lips and she said something excitedly to Potter and Weasely. After a second she jumped to her feet and threw her arms around both of them before walking into the middle of the hall. She caught my eye and raised one finger in a summoning motion. I glanced at Blaise before rising to my feet and walking towards her.

"Hello." She said warmly as I stopped a few inches from her.

"Good morning." I said pleasantly, my headache forgotten in her presence. "So, what was Potter saying?" She grinned, a strand of hair fell into her face. I raised my right hand and brushed it back behind her hair. It was soft against my fingertips.

"Oh." She shrugged, but she seemed rather happy. "He saw us looking at each other." A blush on her part. "And he said, 'Oh go ahead and go see him.'" She paused, "But...I think everything is going to be okay." She said, clapping her hands together. I was aware of many pairs of eyes watching us.

"Hermione." I said pleasantly. She fell silent and looked at me. "Do you know what would make things fantastic?" I said softly. She cocked her head for a second, before stepping forwards and pressing her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her, one around her waist, the other one in her hair, holding her to me. After a moment she pulled away, blushing at all the shocked faces. "Oh. Yes. That." I said, grinning. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently, leading her out of the Great Hall and out the front doors. Towards the tree where I had first confessed my feelings, only two days ago. I laid down in front of it, and when she didn't follow I propped myself up on my elbows and patted the ground next to me. She lowered herself to the ground in silence, and I pulled her down to my chest.

"Hermione?" I whispered once she was curled up comfortably next to me. She peered up at me under thick eyelashes.

"Draco?" She whispered back. I smiled again.

"Guess what?" She glanced up at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"I could see myself falling in love with you someday." I said softly, gently petting her hair. She looked up, emotions splayed clearly on her face.

"Me too." Her voice was barely a whisper. I looked down at her and grinned.

"You see yourself falling in love with yourself?" I asked mockingly. She looked up at me, and slapped my chest playfully.

"Jerk." She mumbled, burying her face in my wrinkled shirt.

"You're beautiful." I murmured softly, kissing the top of her head.

I didn't know where things would go from here, but wherever it was, I wanted Hermione to be there with me...Forever.

Andddd...that's the end. (: 3


End file.
